


Only Ten Works in the High Hopes Tag?

by Flute_Loops



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/pseuds/Flute_Loops
Summary: only ten?edit: this isnt funny i dont know why i wrote it please dont waste ur time reading it
Relationships: Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw/Malark Dundragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Only ten works in the high hopes tag?"

"Wtf are you looking at, Paddy?"

Paddy stared directly into Malark's eyes.

"Our fandom," he gestured to the laptop, "only has ten works."

Malark, upon looking at the screen, did in fact only see ten works.

"What the fuck is this?" Malark exclaimed, "Only ten works?"

"Only ten works."

"We have to do something about this."

Malark groaned, "Well, neither of us really know how to write”

“That doesn’t matter.”

Paddy stood up out of his chair.

"We have to fill out this tag, whatever it takes."

And so, it began.


	2. Paddy’s first fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy’s attempt at a fic

It was a good day. Ava was drinking alcohol. Gimgar was sitinng. Then Gimar drinks Avas drink. “Gimgar says, what is this” “it is vingar” “ew” then malark drank the whole thing and Ava and gimgar said wow that’s so cool then malark says sorry I have a boyfriend and then the end


End file.
